Claimed
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: What happens when Randy Orton interupts John Cena's match with Triple H? Centon T to be safe


Claimed

_Shit._ Was the only thing running through John's head as the oh so familiar song 'Voices' began to play. The lean tall toned athlete sporting a tight Speedo that left almost nothing to the imagination. John felt hot all of a sudden and he doubted that it was the lights and the severe exercise he was doing.

Randy made his way down to the ring, ignoring the boos and jeers he was getting. The referee and the dazed Triple H looked at him confused, he wasn't supposed to come out it wasn't in the script.

"Wha-what is Randy Orton doing out here? This is so confusing!" one of the announcers said. Inside he smirked while on the outside he kept a solid unemotional face.

He slid into the well-known ring and had a stare down with John. Hunter knew what was best and slid out of the ring and headed inside far away, if he knew what was good for him. The ref backed out and stood near the announcers.

"John, you know why I came out here?"

"Not really," John answered. "Would I like to know?"

"Possibly." He said nearing the older wrestler, getting inside his bubble like he had done so many times before.

"You want to know what irks me?" John asked. "I never get a straight answer from you. It's starting to piss me off."

Randy looked at him and cocked his head, steeling his gaze. He tensed his jaw and pushed John into the corner. He slammed into the covered turnbuckles and gave a groan. John put up his hands in defense as Randy came after him with a heated look.

The taller grabbed his neck and pulled him out and lifted him up and slammed him down. John was just 'RKO'ed. He let out a groan and rubbed his neck. That man had a grip like no other; no doubt he would have marks on his neck in the form of hands.

"Not so funny now, eh John?" he whispered. "Did I give you a straight answer this time?"

"No," he growled and saw a small smirk build on Randy's face.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that." He hissed and got extremely close to John's face. The crowd was screaming, cheering, and booing all in one.

An awful/amazing feeling began to arouse in the pit of John's stomach as Randy neared. He could feel the cool air the other male exhaled. He felt lips press to his and a body straddling him from his hips. Instinctively he pushed into the others mouth with his tongue wanting to be dominant.

John began to probe Randy's mouth, exploring in depth the viper's entrance. He rubbed the roof of the wet cave eliciting a moan from the other. Without breaking the kiss John flipped them so he was topping. Randy wrapped his legs around John's waist and wrapped his arms around the thick m pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He broke for air and then began to attack his neck sucking and biting. He pulled moan after moan from the older male.

John ground their hips together sending the younger into a flurry of whines. He could feel himself hardening beneath his required cup and could tell Randy was as well. That damn small article of clothing hid nothing yet everything. He sucked at randy's neck. "Oh man, how hot would it be if I could fuck you right here?" he whispered as he looked at the good sized hickey that now marked Randy's neck.

John ran his hand up the well toned muscular torso and rested on Randy's erected nipple. He pinched and rubbed at the hardened nub. Randy gasped and moaned into his ear. "A-h! Please John, ah god. Fuck me!"

"Nng, not here. I-," Loud music recognized as RAW's theme signaled the end of the show. "I think we better get off the mat before we totally scar little kids."

"It's a little late for that. They probably just saw their favorite Superstar about to fuck their hated."

John got up, reluctantly, and pulled Randy up with him. They began to get out of the mat when the entire audience began to cheer and scream. Mostly it was females doing the cheering but it made them both go a little red as they walked up the ramp together. Randy smirked as he heard the announcers talk to each other each sounding highly uncomfortable.

"Damn, no we know, the viper has claimed his mate!" Lawler said as they went behind the curtain.

"Nice work out there." Vince hissed. "You two my office five minutes."

Randy grimaced as soon as Vince was out of sight. "I apologize for that, I didn't exactly want to disrupt your match but I didn't know any other time when your attention was at its all."

"Yeah, that was just a match about ego's or something. Randy what about Sam?"

"It was officially over two weeks ago. I get to see Alanna every other weekend."

"Aw man I'm sorry." He said gripping his shoulder.

"Don't be, we were more like friends than anything anymore." He smiled. John felt a little weak at the knees. He had only seen him smile twice in his life. First: at the wedding and second: now at the start of something new.

"Okay, so lets get over to the boss man's office before he really blows a fuse."

"Aha um John what exactly are we going to do about, um…"

"Uh well we have a bit… you wanna see my locker room?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Randy said with a perverse leer.

**FIN.**

Yes you get no lemon! XD okay first wrestling fic, tell me how I did! :D


End file.
